


New Year's Kiss

by csichick_2



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the start to the year Will was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

Will’s not sure how he drew the short straw, but here he is working third shift on New Year’s Eve. It’s surprisingly quiet when he clocks in at eleven, but he knows that won’t last long. Between excessive drinking and illegal fireworks, the Emergency Department is going to turn into a zoo a soon as the clock strikes midnight.

He slips into the break room a few minutes before midnight, hoping to at least catch the tv coverage of the new year before all hell breaks loose. It turns out that he’s not the only one with that idea as Connor already has the television on and clearly has been there for awhile.

“I thought you were working second shift today,” Will says, confused. He’s specifically checked to see what shift the other doctor was working and told himself that it was merely for professional interested. For all that the two butt heads, Connor is a damn good surgeon.

“I’m pulling a double,” Connor says, his tone making it clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it. “Just haven’t been needed in a couple hours.”

“Well that will be changing soon. Alcohol and illegal fireworks tend to lead to some interesting injuries,” Will replies.

“Oh I can imagine,” Connor replies with a knowing smirk, which makes Will wonder if he has first hand knowledge of that.

They watch the television in companionable silence until midnight, when all of a sudden Connor crowds Will’s personal space and kisses him. “Everyone should get a New Year’s kiss, even if they’re stuck at work,” he says at Will’s shocked expression.

They both get paged back to the ER before Will has a chance to respond, though he has no idea what he would have said anyway. Though now that he knows that Connor isn’t averse to kissing other men, he’s going to look at things in a whole new perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure what the rules for residents are in terms of hours these days, but I'm borrowing the shift breakdown from the hospital I volunteered at in high school. First shift was 7am-3pm, second shift was 3pm-11pm, and third shift was 11pm-7am.


End file.
